


Red and White

by Anonymous



Series: Sinsquare September Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath, Age gap relationship, Aged-Up Character(s), Drabbleish, F/M, Gabrinette - Freeform, I killed Adrien off-screen, I'm Sorry, Random & Short, Sinsquare September, revealish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the Reveal prompt for #sinsquareseptember





	Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at the date* Anybody here?  
> One day, I'll learn to write one story at a time instead of starting multiple works. Have this short oneshot for now, while I try to correct and finish the others. (The Side effects one is technically done, except "Is there a reason you change between simple present and simple past from one sentence to another?". I feel sorry for my poor beta, I somehow forgot how to grammar or something... The Scandal prompt and Sticky Fingers are also in the works. Why am I doing this to myself...)

Marinette has no idea how she managed it – probably by the skin of her teeth. It had been a normal day in the office, board meetings, conference calls, etc. About ten minutes before she had wanted to leave, an akuma appeared and dragged her away. The ground making slight movements under his feet. Before they even arrived at their destination, she had known that he knew. And quite shortly after Chat arrived, she learned that he knew as well. What she did not understand was why the Black Cat had been so angry. The fight had been short. None of them expected the clash of their powers, or rather, Chat’s righteous anger could lead to an earthquake. The slight movements of the ground became more rapidly, and the earth shook even harder than it had when Stoneheart had been their enemy. It must have been her Ladybug luck that enabled her to hide under a desk, protecting herself from the upper stories falling on them. Everyone else was not so lucky.

  
Her long-term superhero partner was buried under a ton of debris, squeezed to death, in an almost unrecognisable state. Even if her former lover had been able to move, Gabriel Agreste would have been unable to retrieve the ring at their current situation. As quickly and as loud as their fight had been, the silence that followed was no different. Marinette scrambled shakingly out of her hiding place. Covered in dust, they stared at each other, her silently crying, him stunned and injured. The red was even more prominent among the grey rubble. Red has never been such an irritating colour before. Just yesterday, they had a wonderful dinner under the night’s sky heavy with stars. Their breaths had formed a white mist in the cold air. His hand had been very warm in hers. The low temperatures had reddened his skin. What are you doing, thinking about all of this in the aftermath of their battle? So meaningless.

  
“...out of here...nette. Save...”

  
He’s saying something. She can see his lips moving, but can not hear a sound. Her focus is on the inside of the mouth. It is white and red. Warm and soft as she remembers it. It mirrors the white skin under the red fabric of his pants. Just yesterday, she took them off, had kissed that mouth when she did so. Today, the red pants are shredded. He’s impaled by some spiky-looking, coppery debris, and ruby red flows out of his white skin.

  
“Marinette.”

  
She feels a tug by her kwami, shaking her out of her stupor. She has to get help. She somehow makes it out to the safety of the streets. She sees long-term colleagues and friends holding each other, praying hysterically, checking for anyone missing. A member of the designing team she’s part in puts his arm around her, as she tells the emergency services how there are still people inside, stuck under the rubble. She thinks about how she should call her parents, but the phone networks aren’t functioning. Probably down or overloaded. When Gabriel is finally carried out of the building on a stretcher, she wonders if Adrien already knows what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone for reading and letting me participate in this event. I've been feeling so much like crap in July and August, so this was a welcome and very needed distraction from all the depressing events and thoughts happening.


End file.
